Air of Sorrow
by DreamTiger5
Summary: The tragic story of a young boy that loses everything and everyone he loves, but gains an unparalleled hatred of pirates, as well as an incredible power.


Hello, this is the beginning of my One Piece FanFic, Requiem to the Sky. It's my first FanFic submission, and the second FanFic I've started work on. I'm not much of a writer, so try not to expect much, but even so, I hope you enjoy it. It focuses on my OC, Milik. The first few chapters will take a look at his background, which personally is pretty tear-jerking, but I'll leave that up to you, the readers.

Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Also, I'm sure there's really no need for me to say this, but **I do not own One Piece, or any part of it. Everything from here on is entirely made up.**

"Onee-san!!" called the little boy with short brown hair falling to down along his head and a green jumpsuit "It's time for my flute lesson!!" The boy's eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of being taught by his sister, the person he relied on most.

"Hai, hai, nii-san" replied the beautiful young woman in her teens with auburn hair, flowing in the wind, sitting on a rock atop a cliff overlooking their small village near the beach. She carefully pulled out a pale gray shell flute, better known as an ocarina, from the pocket in her dress, and handed it to her younger brother. "You hold it like this, and put your fingers here, over these holes" she instructed him.

----------

The little boy's first efforts to play the ocarina were fruitless, as all that passed through was air, at which his sister couldn't resist giggling slightly. Feeling his cheeks flare up, the boy continued to put forward his best effort toward getting the flute to make sound, finally achieving a high-pitched note which startled him. Realizing his accomplishment, the boy's eyes flashed with pride as his sister looked down at him gleefully. After another hour had passed and the sun began setting, they decided to head back down to the village. Along the way, the young boy told his sister about his fun-filled day of playing with friends, complaining humorously that one of said friends was "a goof and fell into the mountain spring trying to show off", getting a soft chuckle out of her, making him feel even more happy to have someone as wonderful as his sister to be his teacher.

Upon getting back to their home, they were greeted by their mother, a husky woman wearing ragged clothes with an apron and bandanna on her head, holding back her shoulder-length red hair, cooking stew on a wood fire in the center of the small log cabin. "Welcome back Marylinn, Milik."

"Hi ka-san" they replied back and took a seat at the hand-made wood table near the fire; bowls, spoons and cups arranged for four people. Milik was the first to speak up; "Where's tou-san?"

"He's out with the others, practicing as usual" their mother responded with a heavy sigh "All that man thinks about is his music sometimes." Just as she finished speaking, her husband, a scrawny man with brown spiked back hair and moderate beard, clothed in sack cloth pants and vest, walked in carrying his violin.

"G'devening everyone!" He shouted with enthusiasm as he shut the door behind him, then trotted around the room, kissing his wife and children on the head. "Only one more week until the Grand Festival! Me and the boys are planning on a spectacular show this year!" Before saying anything else, the man propped the violin against his shoulder and began playing a merry tune with incredible skill and grace. The music resonated throughout the enclosed room, raising everyone's spirits higher, and ended just as the stew was ready and served to each of the bowls set out. "Ah, as much as I look forward to it, we all know who the real star of the Festival will be" said the father while glancing at his daughter across the table.

"Everyone's exaggerating about it: I'm not nearly as good as Tenshou-sensei was."

"That still makes you the best flute player on the island, you know" taking a sip between sentences. "Old man Tenshou would be very proud of you right now. It's a shame really. There was no reason for that man to throw his life away like that."

"Tou-san, his son was murdered by a pirate while serving the Marines and his wife passed away from illness just two months ago. That would be more than anyone could bear at his age."

"Now now, don't talk about such things in front of Milik, he's still too young to worry about matters as serious as death" the mother of the family stated, determined to keep her son from worrying about such depressing subjects.

"You're right, dear" as he reached over to ruffle Milik's hair with a smile "Don't worry about it, all right?"

"Hai, tou-san" Milik replied with a wide smile, revealing the gap left behind by tooth he had lost the other day.

Taking a deep breath, followed by an equally hefty sigh, the father spoke up one more "This Festival will be the most eventful thus far. I can feel it in my bones" he claimed while shaking all over. To this, his daughter giggled.

"Oh tou-san, nothing ever happens on this Symphony Island. 'Eventful' is too much of a stretch, don't you think?"

Foreshadowing FTW. Hope you like it so far: I probably won't get around to the next chapter for a while, since I have a few tests coming up next week and such. Until then, feel free to comment. **No flaming please,** I know I'm a newb, so I would appreciate it if you left constructive criticism instead =) Thank you, and see you next chapter.


End file.
